Cute yet Innocent Troublemaker
by trytocreate
Summary: Dititipkan anak berusia 19 tahun terdengar mudah, tapi ternyata tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Seperti yang dialami Donghae. Dia kira mudah, tapi sifat polos Hyukjae malah membuat Donghae merasa repot/ "Hyung kita lahir darimana sih?"/ "eomma makan biji manusia terus bijinya tumbuh besar di perut, habis itu keluarnya jadi baby?"/ HAEHYUK/ warning inside/ fail summary


Title: Cute yet Innocent Troublemaker

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Pair: Donghae & Eunhyuk from Super Junior

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name. Idea from **myhyukkiesmile**.

Warning: BL, OOC, Typos, EYD, Innocent Hyuk overload, etc.

Length: 2.361 words

.

"Maaf Donghae-_ah_. Jadi merepotkan begini."

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok _ahjumma_."

"Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan?"

"Iya. Aku yakin anak baik ini tidak akan merepotkan.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih Donghae-_ah_. Maaf merepotkan. Kami pergi dulu ya."

"Iya _ahjumma_. Hati-hati di jalan."

BLAM

CKLEK

Lee Donghae, namja yang sedari tadi namanya disebut-sebut menghela nafas. Berdiri di balik daun pintu, ia memikirkan akan seperti apa hidupnya satu minggu ke depan.

Han _ahjussi_ dan Kim _ahjumma_ –oh sebut saja Han _ahjumma_-. Mereka dengan tiba-tiba menghampiri tempatnya tinggal yang terpisah dengan orangtua-nya 9 tahun belakangan. Ah tidak tiba-tiba juga sih. Tadi _eomma_-nya telah mengabari, tepat 15 menit sebelum keluarga Han bertandang.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau kedatangan mereka hanya sekedar menitipkan anaknya yang bermarga Han dengan nama Hyukjae selama seminggu ke depan karena dinas ke Italia. Tidak ada basa-basi. Tidak ada menanyakan pekerjaannya, sibuk apa, kehidupannya bagaimana. Langsung datang meminta tolong. Hah, dasar Han _ahjumma_. Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah.

"_Soal uangnya, ahjumma kirim hari ini juga ke rekening Hyukjae."_

Mengingat itu, Donghae tersneyum lega.

'_Setidaknya pengeluaranku tidak bertambah banyak.'_

"_Hyung_~ kenapa berdiri di situ? Hyukkie tidur dimana?"

Suara Hyukjae cukup menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya. Matanya menelusuri raga Hyukjae dari atas hingga kebawah. Tidak menyangka Hyukjae yang terakhir kali ia temui masih bisa digendong sudah sebesar ini sekarang.

"_Hyung_?"

"Ah iya. Sini biar kubawakan kopermu."

Selayaknya pemilik rumah yang baik, Donghae merebut koper Hyukjae dan membawanya ke lantai 2, berseberangan dengan kamarnya. Hyukjae mengikuti dari belakang.

'_Setidaknya mengurus seorang namja manis tidak akan merepotkan.'_

~C y I Troublemaker~

Berbalut celana panjang dan tidak mengenakan atasan, Donghae terduduk bersandar di sandaran kasurnya. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah gordennya cukup membuktikan kalau sekarang hari sudah pagi. Tapi rasanya mengambil baju yang teronggok di lantai saja malas. Hah, salahkanlah kebiasaannya bertelanjang dada setiap tidur.

"_Hyung_! Choco sama bada itu yang mana?"

Suara itu menggema sampai ke kamar Donghae. Ketara sekali yang memanggilnya sedang berada di lantai bawah.

Donghae menatap malas jam digital yang berdiri di atas meja nakasnya. Masih jam 7 pagi di hari sabtu. Donghae menghela nafas, membuka mulutnya. Ugh, untuk mengeluarkan suara saja rasanya sangat berat.

"Bada yang putih kecil. Choco yang cokelat besar." Dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur ia menjawab.

"Gomawo _hyung_!"

Tepat setelah suara itu menghilang, Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, hendak menyegarkan tubuhnya. Diluar dugaan, dititipkan Hyukjae itu lebih sulit dari bayangannya.

Bukan, Hyukjae tidak nakal. _Namja_ berumur 19 tahun yang lebih muda 7 tahun darinya itu anak yang manis dan baik layaknya orang yang seumuran dengannya. Hanya saja...

BRAK

"Huwaaaaaa _hyungie_~! Hyukkie takut~"

Kepolosannya mempengaruhi iman Donghae yang sering membicarakan hal-hal belum lulus sensor. Tidak sepenuhnya salah Hyukjae juga sih. Donghae sendiri tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya dan kamar mandinya.

"Hyukkie lepas! Aku sedang mandi!"

"Tapi bada galak _hyung_~ choco aja baik... Hyukkie takut..."

Pelukan Hyukjae semakin erat kala si anjing putih kecil itu mengejar Hyukjae hingga kamar mandi, namun anjing itu mundur begitu terkena cipratan air.

"Oh ayolah Hyuk, dia takut air." Donghae berusaha membujuk halus Hyukjae untuk keluar. Tapi mungkin perkataannya malah salah besar. Hyukjae malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Mati-matian Donghae menahan berbagai hal termasuk rasa malunya.

"Kalau begitu Hyukkie sembunyi disini saja!"

"Tapi aku sedang mandi Hyuk, sedang tidak berpakaian kau tau? TI-DAK-BER-PA-KAI-AN." Donghae menekankan. Hyukjae malah menatap Donghae, mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos.

"Memang kenapa _hyung_? Hyukkie sering tidak berpakaian saat tidur tapi tidak apa-apa tuh."

Nah, ini alasan kedua mengapa Donghae malah jadi kerepotan mengurusi Hyukjae. Pernah kemarin saat Donghae hendak membangunkan Hyukjae dari tidurnya, dia malah menemukan pemandangan yang aww, membangkitkan jiwa kemonsteran Donghae. Jangan heran kenapa. Inilah posisi yang didapat Donghae saat membangunkan Hyukjae yang tertidur kemarin.

Membentuk suatu gundukan di atas kasur, tubuhnya terselimuti hingga tersisa sedikit rambutnya yang menyembul. Donghae membuka selimutnya dan mendapati Hyukjae yang sedang bertelanjang dada –terlihat dari punggungnya– tengah tertidur sambil menekuk lutut.

Normal, itulah pendapat Donghae. Banyak namja yang memang suka melepas atasannya setiap tidur.

Tapi ini sedikit aneh. Begitu ia membuka hampir keseluruhan selimutnya, ia mendapati Hyukjae tak berpakaian barang sehelai pun.

Oh ayolah~ namja semanis ini dengan kulit putih mulusnya, anak yang sering kau ajak main saat kecil, apalagi kalau kau memiliki perasaan terpendam terhadapnya, kira-kira apa yang kau rasakan saat itu juga?

Oke, kembali ke permasalahan.

"_Hyung_! Bada masih mau deket-deket kesini! Keluarin~"

Donghae merasa hampir gila. Demi apa, masih diguyur shower begini, Hyukjae malah naik ke punggung Donghae saking takutnya. Sangat pantas bila Hyukjae menyandang julukan monyet. Mungkin ini pengaruh Donghae yang sering menggendong dan melempar-lempar Hyukjae saat dia masih kecil dulu.

"Hyukkie turun dulu. Bagaimana _hyung_ bisa keluarin bada kalau begini?"

Hyukjae menurut. Ia turun perlahan dari punggung Donghae, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri di punggung Donghae. Tak mau terlalu lama berdiam dan berpikiran menjurus, Donghae segera menyambar handuk dan melilitkannya di pinggang lalu membawa bada kembali ke bawah.

Tak lama, Donghae kembali membuat Hyukjae terkesiap dan menatapnya takut dari balik air. Jaga-jaga mana tau bada masih mengekor.

"Bada sudah dibawah tenang saja." ucap Donghae, seakan tau makna dari gelagat namja manis itu, "Sekarang keluarlah. Aku mau mandi."

Menunggu beberapa saat dan tak kunjung mendapat respon, perempatan jalan samar terlihat berpindah ke dahi Donghae. Bagaimana pun juga, dia bukanlah tipikal orang pemakai topeng, dimana saat ada tamu mereka tidak pernah marah-marah namun sama keluarga sendiri pasti sudah marah-marah. Untuk apa menyembunyikan sifatmu? Toh tidak terlalu berguna bagi Donghae.

Hyukjae sebenarnya sudah keluar. Dia memang keluar namun dari balik air bukan dari kamar mandi. Ingin sekali rasanya Donghae menyeret Hyukjae keluar, namun tatapan mata Hyukjae seakan menyaratkan sesuatu yang penting. Donghae diam dulu.

"Tapi baju Hyukkie sudah basah..."

Mendengar jawaban Hyukjae, Donghae baru tersadar. Iya juga ya. Terlihat jelas dari bahan kain yang tercetak jelas di tubuh Hyukjae, transparan, dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang lebih mungil dari dirinya, dan- Stop! Stop! Stop! Jangan sampai kau berfantasi liar Hae!

"Kau kan bawa baju."

"Tapi rambut Hyukkie basah juga."

"Keringkan saja."

"Bagaimana kalau Hyukkie mandi sekalian? Kita kan sudah lama tidak mandi bareng _hyung_! Lagian Hyukkie belum mandi juga." Hyukjae segera mematikan shower, beralih ke _bathup_ dan mengisinya dengan air, lalu melepas pakaiannya. Sambil menunggu, ia duduk di pinggiran _bathup_ dan mengayunkan kakinya, membuat air yang sudah terisi sedikit itu terciprat.

Astaga...

~C y I Troublemaker~

"_Hyung_~ kita lahir darimana sih?"

Donghae yang sedang menonton berita setelah memberi makan dan memastikan kedua anjingnya tertidur, menolehkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya Hyukjae dengan kening mengkerut.

"Ya dari orangtua kita lah. Masa Hyukkie tidak tau?"

Hyukjae menggeleng dan mengubah posisi duduknya di sebelah Donghae jadi bersila. "Setiap Hyukkie tanya orang-orang dirumah, mereka tidak mau menjawabnya, malah mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Memangnya di sekolah tidak diajarkan? Itu kan masuk materi reproduksi."

"Hyukkie sekolah privat. Memang materi reproduksi itu yang mana? Oh iya Hyukkie tau! Yang kayak gini kan? Pabrik A memproduksi sepatu, pabrik B memproduksi baju. Kalau ada 're'nya, reproduksi berarti memproduksi ulang suatu barang. Iya kan hyung?"

Donghae serasa ingin menjedukkan kepala ke tembok.

"Bukan. Tentang sistem reproduksi, alat reproduksi, sperma, ovum, dan lainnya. Kan dipelajaran biologi ada. Masa Hyukkie sama sekali tidak tau?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Donghae _speechless_. Ia yakin, Hyukjae tidak berbohong. Terlihat sekali dari matanya yang memancarkan kepolosan, tidak ada kebohongan disana. Dan sepertinya Donghae mulai mengerti mengapa diumur seperti ini Hyukjae masih sangat polos dan terkesan tidak tau malu. Pasti keluarganya melindunginya dari hal-hal berbau negatif diluar sana. Ingat-ingat Han _ahjumma_ overprotektif sih.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya Hyukkie bisa jadi _baby_?"

"Ya dilahirkanlah."

"Bukan! Maksud Hyukkie, masa kita langsung ada di perut _eomma_ begitu saja? Sulap ya? Atau _eomma_ makan biji manusia terus bijinya tumbuh besar di perut, habis itu keluarnya jadi _baby_?"

"..."

"_Hyung_?"

"N-nanti juga Hyukkie tau sendiri."

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Masa iya, diantara seluruh orang yang ia tanya tak ada satupun yang mampu memberitahunya?

Donghae sendiri juga tidak mau ambil resiko. Ungkapan polos Hyukjae semakin meyakinkannya kalau tebakannya tentang materi pelajaran yang sengaja dihilangkan itu memang dilakukan Han _ahjumma_. Kalau begitu bisa-bisa dia masuk _headline_ berita dengan judul _'Turut berduka cita atas penganiayaan seorang arsitek tenar bernama Lee Donghae, karena ketahuan telah memberitahukan pengetahuan umum berbau reproduksi oleh ibu teman masa kecilnya.'_

Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Itu terlalu horor. Matanya ia coba alihkan lagi terhadap televisi di depannya, membuang bayangan atas sikap Hyukjae sekarang yang dapat membuatnya mati kutu maupun bayangan amukan ratu keluarga Han kalau Hyukjae sampai tau yang macam-macam.

"Perusahaan listrik menyatakan dilakukannya pemadaman di kota Seoul dan sekitarnya hari ini..."

Donghae tak terlalu fokus mendengarkan berita itu. Yang ia tangkap hanya intinya saja. Ia mengabaikannya karena tidak terlalu penting. Buktinya rumahnya tidak terkena pemadaman-

PETS

-listrik.

Berita sial! Kenapa baru mengabari malam-malam begini? Kalau saja berita itu sudah ada sejak pagi, ia pasti sudah memilih jalan-jalan keluar kota.

Donghae diam di tempat, memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Donghae begitu mengutuk dirinya yang takut gelap dan mempercayai mitos gaib diluar sana. Dia kan jadi semakin takut!

"_Hyung_?"

Donghae tersentak kaget mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Dan kemudian ia teringat kalau Hyukjae memang masih bersamanya. Tunggu. Disebelahnya benar-benar Hyukjae kan?

"Hy-Hyukkie?"

"_Hyung_ kenapa? Tidak ambil lilin atau penerangan lain?"

"Tidak ada lilin. Ponsel hyung di kamar"

"Ponsel Hyukkie juga. Kalau begitu Hyukkie ambil dulu ya?"

Hyukjae baru saja beranjak berdiri, namun Donghae tiba-tiba menahan dan menarik tangannya hingga dirinya jatuh terduduk di sofa. Hyukjae menatap kearah Donghae bingung, namun sedetik kemudian seringaian terukir jelas di bibirnya.

"_Hyung_ takut gelap ya?"

Donghae yang mendengarnya panik. Masalahnya, setiap orang yang pernah menemuinya –kecuali keluarganya- tidak pernah menemukan kelemahan di dirinya. Eum... kecuali mata-nya yang terlihat memelas sih. Tapi kan mata itulah yang melengkapi ketampanannya.

"_Aniya_. Ngapain _hyung_ takut gelap? Maksud hyung, disini saja. Takutnya nanti Hyukkie kesandung di tangga." dustanya.

"Benarkah?" Hyukjae memastikan. Donghae menjawab dengan gumaman. Keadaan pun hening seketika.

Hyukjae yang sepertinya tau kalau Donghae takut gelap itu masih penasaran dan ingin Donghae jujur terhadapnya. Dan mungkin satu-satunya cara adalah dengan...

"Hy-_hyung_... d-di belakang _hyung_ a-ada b-b-bayangan se-"

Donghae memepetkan tubuhnya dengan Hyukjae sambil menoleh kebelakang, saat _namja_ ber_gummy smile _itu menggoncang-goncang tangan Donghae seakan takut sesuatu. Hyukjae tersenyum senang namun tak terlihat karena gelapnya ruangan.

"A-ada apaan Hyuk?"

"I-itu... a-ada... fuuhhhh"

"HUWAAAA!"

Hyukjae benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan tawanya saat Donghae memekik karena tengkuknya ditiup. Lucu sekali melihat orang yang lebih dewasa dari kita ketakutan karena hal yang menurutnya kecil itu. coba kalau Donghae jujur dia takut. Pasti Hyukjae tidak akan mengerjainya begini.

"Hyukkie, kau menakutkanku."

Mendengar suara bergetar Donghae yang sepertinya takut setengah mati itu, Hyukjae menariknya dalam pelukannya dan mengelus-ngelus kepala Donghae, menenangkannya. Merasakan adanya tetesan air mata yang keluar, Hyukjae menghapusnya.

"Apa kau sampai setakut ini _hyung_? Sampai mengangis. _Hyung_ sih, takut tidak mengaku. _Mianhae ne_? Maafin Hyukkie. _Hyung_ tidur disini saja sampai lampunya nyala lagi kalau takut."

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae dan mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya, meresapi segala kehangatan yang ia terima dari Hyukjae. Biarpun Hyukjae secara tak langsung merepotkannya, tapi sisi dewasanya dapat membuat Donghae merasa tenang.

Hingga larut, listrik tak kunjung menyala. Donghae pun berakhir tidur dalam pelukan Hyukjae, yang juga diikuti Hyukjae beberapa lama setelahnya.

~C y I Troublemaker~

"_Yeoboseyo, eomma_?"

_/"Yeoboseyo? Ah, Hae-ya."/_

"Katakan apa maksud _eomma_ menyuruh Hyukjae menginap di rumahku seminggu. Aku tau kalau kelura Han pasti hanya membual dan tidak keluar negeri."

_/"Huh?"/_

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas walau tak terlihat oleh _eomma_nya. Matanya melirik sosok Hyukjae yang sedang sibuk mengisi sudoku berhadiah dari majalah di ruang tamu sana.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti _eomma_. Aku tau kalau _eomma_ yang menyuruh Hyukjae kesini dan memanfaatkan kepolosannya untuk menghadapiku."

Terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang sana, membuat Donghae semakin malas mendengarnya. _Eomma_nya memang terlalu senang mengada-ngada. Ia ingat sekali sifat _eomma_nya yang tak berbeda jauh dengan Han _ahjumma_. Bedanya, _eomma_-nya memancarkan aura yang lebih cerah daripada Han_ ahjumma_.

_/"Ah, ketahuan deh. Tapi kenapa baru sadar sekarang? Bersyukurlah eomma membuat kalian dekat. Eomma tau kau menyukainya."/_

"_Eomma_ mau aku sadarnya kapan? Dan sejak kapan _eomma_ tau itu?"

_/"Insting seorang ibu. Lagian caramu menatapnya saat masih kecil itu mengerikan Hae. Seperti terobsesi dengannya. Ah, bagaimana harimu? Kau tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh kan?"/_

Donghae kembali melirik Hyukjae yang sedang menggigit pensil dan memangku choco sambil berpikir keras. Pemandangan manis itu mampu membuatnya memalingkan wajah ke kumpulan tanaman yang menghiasi halaman belakang rumahnya. Takut berfantasi liar.

"_Eomma_ kira aku semesum itu? Mentang-mentang sifatku turunan _eomma_, langsung menuding yang tidak-tidak."

_/"Hei hei dasar tidak sopan. Ah ya sudahlah. Yang jelas, jika seminggu ini tidak kau gunakan untuk menyatakan perasaan ke Hyukjae, pasti Han ahjumma langsung memisahkan kalian entah berapa lama."/_

Donghae mengelus lembut bulu bada yang sedang dipangkunya dan melirik kalender rumahnya. Iya juga. 2 hari menuju dijemputnya Hyukjae pulang. Sebenarnya bisa dijemput sekarang sih, tapi... ah dasar anak polos. Mana ngerti kalau sedang dibohongi _eomma_nya seperti itu?

"Huh. Terserah apa kata_ eomma_. Bye."

Tanpa menunggu balasan _eomma_nya, Donghae memutus sambungan. Terkesan kurang ajar memang, tapi kalau tidak diputus, bisa-bisa _eomma_nya memberondongnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh.

Donghae kembali melirik kalender, lalu berjalan dan duduk di samping Hyukjae. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin memang dia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya secepatnya. Apa lebih baik sekarang saja?

Setelah beberapa saat menyiapkan mental, mulut Donghae membuka, memanggil Hyukjae hingga _namja_ manis itu menoleh. Dengan segenap tenaga yang telah terkumpul, ia menyatakannya.

"Hyukkie juga cinta _hyung_!"

Kalimat itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir Hyukjae, apalagi _namja_ manis itu langsung mengecup bibir Donghae. Donghae sendiri hanya bisa ternganga. Tidak percaya pernyataannya dapat dibalas begitu mudah, lebih mudah daripada membalikkan telapak tangan. Tapi biarlah. Yang jelas ribuan kelopak bunga tengah bertebaran di dunia Donghae. Dan Donghae serasa mencapai puncak suatu gunung tertinggi di dunia.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian Donghae malah kembali terjatuh ke jurang, dan ribuan kelopak bunga itu berubah menjadi layu. Lanjutan dari kalimat tertunda Hyukjae seakan mengutuknya. Bagaimana bisa dibilang tidak mengutuk kalau kalimat yang terlontarnya seperti ini?

"Hyukkie juga cinta _eomma_ dan _appa_!"

Percayalah, kalian pasti juga tak bisa berkata-kata. Rasanya sulit untuk menyusun suatu kalimat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Hyukkie mencium _hyung_ disini?"

Donghae menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Mencoba mencari tau alasan itu terlebih dahulu dibandingkan meyakinkan Hyukjae jenis cinta apa yang ia maksud. Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Kata _eomma_, Hyukkie boleh mencium seseorang asal Hyukkie cinta dengannya dan orang itu juga cinta sama Hyukkie." ucapnya polos. Kali ini Donghae sukses ternganga.

Astaga...

Sepertinya akan membutuhkan waktu untuk menjelaskan dan meyakinkan Hyukjae segalanya.

Bersabarlah Hae...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Territory:**

Yaps, cerita ini malah berkembang jadi gaje.

myhyukkiesmile ada disana? *lambai tangan*

Ini nih, Hyuk polos dan Hae frustasi. Mian jadinya malah aneh begini ;A;

Kalau Hyukkie terlalu polos takutnya terkesan jadi kayak 'My Innocent Hyukkie' T_T

_Thanks for reading, See U~_


End file.
